


Bragging Rights

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, Games, Humor, M/M, Newlywed Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t need a stupid game telling me whether or not I know my boyfriend, Rachel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging Rights

They hadn’t been on board at first. When Rachel had suggested the game, Kurt had sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don’t need a stupid game telling me whether or not I know my boyfriend, Rachel."

"But—"

"It could be fun," Blaine had said, and that had been the end of it (much to Kurt’s disgruntlement).

Which is how they ended up in Rachel Berry’s basement, pressed thigh-to-thigh on one of the couches while all the other couples settled into their spots.

Rachel clapped her hands approximately twelve times to get everyone’s attention.

"So this is how the game works! I took the liberty of writing out a series of questions—"

"Lame," Santana drawls from the chair she’s sharing with Brittany. “How are we supposed to know you didn’t rig this thing to make it super easy for you and your Hulk to win this?"

"Don’t worry, ya’ll, I took out all the Finchel cards," Artie supplies, and Rachel’s arm straightens at her sides as she frowns.

"As I was saying, before I was so heinously interrupted. Artie will be our host and is also in charge of score keeping."

Artie gives a wave as if it isn’t obvious that he’s there.

"Each round, he will ask a question. One half of your team will answer the question on the white board, and the remaining half will have to guess that answer. If the answers match up, you get a point!" She clasps her hands together in excitement, and then looks around. “Any questions?"

"Yeah. What do we win?" Mercedes asks, and Rachel blanks for a moment before quickly composing herself.

"The winning couple will win a serenade of their choice, compliments of moi—"

"How about bragging rights?" Mike cuts in, and there are murmurs of agreement.

"I thought braggins were extinct," Brittany whispers to Santana.

"Can we start already?" Kurt sighs, giving Blaine a  _this-is-all-your-fault_  glare. Blaine just smiles and squeezes Kurt’s leg gently.

"Okay, first round!" As if by silent agreement, Blaine picks up the white board and angles it away from Kurt. “How does your partner like their eggs?"

Seriously right now? This is  _cake_.

"Scrambled," Mike answers first, and when Tina turns her board around, they smile at each other in victory.

"Chickens," Santana says simply.

"Santana, I don’t think—"

"I understood the question, wheels."

Brittany hugs the board close to her chest before whipping it around and grinning. “Chickens!" Brittany launches her arms around Santana and smiles at her, prompting Santana to kiss her forehead.

"Um… Scrambled?" Sam says uncertainly, but Mercedes just smiles and shakes her head.

"Hardboiled, boo, but you’ll learn." She ruffles his hair and he grins at her.

"Over easy. Definitely over easy," Finn says with a nod, and Rachel whacks him in the arm with her whiteboard.

"Finn, I’m  _vegan._ I don’t  _eat_  eggs." He furrows his eyebrows as she crosses her arms, upset.

"In a basket," Kurt says, simply. Blaine turns his board with a smile, displaying the words ‘ _eggy in a basket_ ’ and a little drawing of toast.

"I love you." Blaine kisses him on the cheek and Kurt sits up a little straighter.

So maybe this game isn’t  _so_  bad.

*

“ _What do you and your partner argue about the most?_ ”

"Whose turn it is to buy lube."

“ _Seriously_  you guys?"

"Dude, that’s… Not cool."

"You boys are kinkier than I thought."

*

“ _If your partner compared themselves to a superhero, who would it be?_ ”

"Black Widow."

"You guys seriously don’t have to make out every time you get a question right."

*

“ _Which partner brings more to the table in the relationship?_ ”

"Kurt."

"Aw, no, honey, I said you."

"I think I’m going to gag."

"Even when they get the question wrong, they end up making out."

*

"Cherry tomatoes!"

"Oh my  _god_ , Kurt, he hasn’t even asked the question yet!"

Which doesn’t stop Blaine from turning his whiteboard around, anyways, indeed revealing the words ‘ _cherry tomatoes_.’

"They’re cheating. They have to be cheating," Finn says, dumbfounded, as Kurt taps his cheek and Blaine kisses it.

"What’s scarier is that their answer makes sense." Artie blinks at the card which Rachel immediately snaps from his hand.

“ _What does your partner eat in their salad?_  Who  _wrote_  these questions?"

"You did, Berry, so shut your loser mouth so we can keep playing."

"Finn and I are  _not_ —"

"Ugh, Rach?" She turns to look at him, eyes blown wide with enragement, and he smiles sheepishly. “We sort of are."

"And the Wonder Twins over there are kicking all of our asses." Santana glares in Kurt and Blaine’s general direction.

"Okay, um… Next question." Blaine begins opening his mouth. “Blaine! Let me ask first," Artie snips at him, and Blaine sits back against the couch, pouting. " _When was the last time you and your partner shared a long, passionate kiss?_ ”

"Oh for the love of—"

"Get a room!"

*

"So the final tally comes out to… Mike and Tina with nineteen points, Brittany and Santana with seventeen points, Sam and Mercedes with fifteen points, Finn and Rachel with twelve points, and Kurt and Blaine with twenty three points."

They high-five, grinning at each other.

"I’m so glad we decided to play this game, you have the best ideas," Kurt coos at him, nuzzling their noses together.

"If you all don’t mind, Finn and I need to have a very important discussion." Rachel narrows her eyes at him and he shrinks back into his chair. Kurt almost points out that Rachel missed nearly as many questions as he did, but refrains. He stands up, taking Blaine’s hand and pulling him close.

"This is going to get good," Santana purrs, petting Brittany’s hair where she’s cuddled up in Santana’s lap.

"No, no, no! Everyone out! Leave, leave, leave!" Rachel starts shooing them. “Not you, you stay there!" She turns on Finn as everyone herds out of the house, laughing.

"This was fun, Rach! Let us know when you’re playing again!" Kurt calls, dodging out of the way as something (a pillow, probably) flies towards the stairwell.

"I don’t know if antagonizing Rachel was necessary," Blaine chides as they climb into Kurt’s car.

"She’s the one who wanted to play the stupid game in the first place. Besides, we won—bragging rights, remember?" Kurt leans over the center console, kissing Blaine slowly.

There’s a catcall outside the window and they jump apart, seeing Mercedes wave as she walks past with Sam. Kurt smiles and rolls his eyes.

"But you had fun, right?" Blaine asks, eagerly. Kurt kisses him quickly again.

"Yes, but that might have had to do with all the times I got to kiss you."

"You can kiss me some more, you know." Blaine drops his voice, leaning closer.

"Oh, I plan to. Rachel will be yelling at Finn for at least the next hour, followed by what is sure to be tortuous lessons on all things Rachel Berry. And you know what that means, don’t you?"

Blaine furrows his eyebrows, unable to make the connection between kissing and Finn and Rachel.

"There is a  _very_  empty house waiting for us."

Oh.  _Oh._


End file.
